Pieces of you, pieces of me
by darknessinertia
Summary: Dentre cacos de vidro e almas aos pedaços, o elo entre eles construído nunca se partirá. KuroganexFay


**Spoilers: **De Acid Tokyo em diante.

**AVISO:** Está fanfic contém Yaoi, ou seja, homem**x**homem. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP.

* * *

**Pieces of you, pieces of m****e**

-

Inevitável

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão da loja de Yuuko, sabia que nada dali pra frente teria volta. A princesa e o garoto já estavam ali quando ele e o ninja chegaram. Ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhares se cruzando rapidamente.

Kurogane era diferente de tudo que ele conhecia sobre si mesmo. Era assim que deveria ser, pensou, pois ele sabia o que aconteceria e era melhor que ficasse o mais distante possível dele. Odiá-lo, talvez? Implicaria com ele desde o primeiro momento. O faria odiá-lo para que, assim, tudo acontecesse como deveria. Fay não sabia, mas existiriam muitas coisas que não poderiam ser premeditadas.

-

Penhasco

Aquela havia sido a escolha mais equivocada que havia feito na vida e que o levara a um caminho sem volta. Um beco sem saída. Quando se dera conta, já havia ido longe demais. Havia quebrado a promessa que havia feito a si mesmo quando aquela jornada estava começando.

Chamá-lo por apelidos, agir normalmente e manter-se distante, não havia surtido efeito algum. Pelo contrário, havia ocorrido um resultado adverso. Contra todas as suas expectativas e objetivos. Fay já estava perdido e enrolado pelos fios do destino. Destino que fora traçado para os dois. Às vezes, não podemos mudar o que já é predestinado, e Fay talvez não houvesse mudado nada, mas sim, feito com que à linha que os unia ficasse cada vez mais entrelaçada. Seu desespero estava apenas começando, e quando ele percebesse que, a direção que havia seguido havia sido a que o levara a estar cada vez mais próximo de Kurogane, seria tarde demais.

-

Máscara

Desde o começo, ele sabia a verdade por trás daqueles sorrisos. Não havia verdade alguma. Desde o começo, irritava-o o simples fato de que, independente da situação, o idiota sempre sorria. Aquilo o incomodava muito mais do que os inúmeros apelidos que recebia dele. Odiava pessoas fracas, mas, além disso, odiava pessoas falsas.

Um dia, ele decidira dar um basta naquilo. E pela primeira vez, vira o sorriso de Fay sumir, dando lugar às lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Percebera, então, que aquela era a única verdade que o mago carregava consigo.

-

Céu

Kurogane gostava do silêncio. Costumava observar o imenso azul acima de sua cabeça e perder-se em pensamentos. Passava longos minutos, talvez horas, apenas divagando e admirando aquela paisagem.

Até que certo alguém o interrompia. Ele. Como sempre. Chamava-o por aqueles irritantes nomes e o fazia perder toda a calma que havia adquirido após aquele precioso momento de silêncio. Odiava quando era interrompido por ele. Odiava-o. Mas depois que a raiva cessava e ele observava os olhos de Fay, percebia que ninguém teria um azul mais bonito que o daquele ser irritante parado à sua frente.

-

Fogo

Primeiro, era o vermelho dos olhos dele, perfurando-o todas as vezes que negava que estava fraco, que precisava se alimentar. Relutava e, mesmo assim, acabava vencido pelo cansaço. Pelo desejo insano que sentia por seu sangue. Perturbava-o saber que Kurogane sempre concederia aquele desejo. Pois ele o queria vivo. Pois ele não o deixaria desistir. Não o deixaria se afastar até que sua boca encontrasse a pele quente dele e que Fay se alimentasse de sua fonte da vida. Do que o mantinha vivo.

Finalmente a fraqueza momentânea passava e, ao se afastar, conseguia manter-se em pé, sem a ajuda do outro, segurando-o pelos braços. O frio deixava seu corpo aos poucos, mas Fay, por algum motivo, não se sentia totalmente aquecido. Seu único olho azul brilhava à procura do vermelho dele. O encontrava. Assim como seus lábios logo se encaixavam em um beijo que ambos desejavam. Que ambos concediam. Um ao outro. Era nesse momento que Fay sentia-se mais quente por dentro. E mais vivo do que nunca.

-

Armadura

Fay não queria ser salvo. Não mais uma vez. Pedira para ser deixado para trás, queria que ele se salvasse e que o esquecesse. Não era justo que, outra vez, Kurogane tivesse que se sacrificar para salvar sua vida. Mas ao ver, com certo medo e pavor, aquele braço cair diante de seus olhos, percebera que o ninja daria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para proteger a vida que ele julgava dispensável. Mais uma vez ele deixara-se ser salvo. Sem perceber, já permitira, há muito tempo, que Kurogane se tornasse o seu salvador. Pois assim, talvez, com a ajuda dele, conseguisse salvar-se de si mesmo.

-

Vidro

As coisas deixadas pra trás talvez nunca fossem recuperadas. Os pedaços ficariam pelo chão. As feridas nunca se apagariam com o tempo. Essa era uma das únicas certezas que poderiam ter. O que havia sido perdido, deveria ser esquecido. Ou, apenas visto como o preço por suas escolhas. As escolhas mais verdadeiras e os desejos mais profundos que possuíam.

A parcela a ser paga por cada pedido concedido, ia muito além do que se podia contar ou ver. Estava muito mais no que se sentia. Estava no que a alma sentia, muito mais do que as marcas presentes no corpo. Pedaços invisíveis ao olho nu, mas sentidos no mais profundo dos corações. Corações aos pedaços. Porque talvez eles nunca mais voltassem a se sentirem inteiros novamente. Mas sabiam que, mesmo que algo estivesse faltando, teriam um ao outro para preencher aquele espaço vazio que cada um carregava dentro de si. Eram incompletos completos. Completavam um ao outro.

* * *

**N/A:** Sempre quis escrever sobre Kurogane/Fay mas, como eu acho que eles são dois personagens super complexos, sempre tive receio em escrever sobre eles. Mas aí está. Essa fic é uma das primeiras experiências que estou tendo em escrever sobre eles. Espero que comentem e me digam o que acharam.

Reviews são muito bem-vindas :)


End file.
